1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overlay binders and in particular overlay binders having a foldable spine that allows for easy label insertion in the spine slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loose-leaf binders, commonly referred to as 3-ring and D-ring binders, and other bound works, may be conveniently provided with transparent overlays on their spines that are sealed along the longitudinal edges of the spine. An elongated pocket or slot is defined between the cover and spine into which a label may be inserted to identify the contents of the bound work. This arrangement is highly preferable to conventional labeling methods such as affixing an adhesive label to the outer surface of the spine, since a label attached in the present manner is protected from wear and tear by the durable overlay.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,472 ('472 patent) issued Jul. 21, 1987, and titled “SELF-LOADING BINDER” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,279 ('279 patent) entitled “OVERLAY BINDER INCLUDING EASY-RELEASE LABEL LEADER” issued on Jul. 19, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,840 entitled “METHOD AND TOOL FOR RETROFITTING AN ELONGATED LABEL LEADER INTO THE SLOT OF AN OVERLAY BINDER”, issued Mar. 12, 1991, disclose methods and apparatus for loading a label into the spine slot. All the above were invented by Paul E. Ruble, one of the inventors for the present invention.
Without the improvements disclosed in the above-referenced patents, a label is difficult to insert into a binder slot due to the length of the slot, and the fact that the overlay fits tightly over the spine. Attempts to insert a label into the slot will generally result in folds being created in the center portion of the label by the force used to push the label into the slot. Additional damage may also be done to the binder spine and/or overlay if a pen, paper clip, or similar sharp object is used to force the label into the slot.